Talk:Frieza Force
Shonen JUmp Says Cooler Owns 265 Planets? Where on Shonen Jump does it say that? It doesnt. it says it in a daishenzu (Or however you spell it) --Team Midgars Silver Sinspawn 06:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) doing the math and adding up the number of plants frieza owns and the number cooler owns isn't really trivia, it's common logic. speculation that provides no real information is not trivia (the bit about 'maybe' being king cold's planet) isn't trivia. and the part about the real-world WTO contains bias. so i carefully considered what i removed from trivia. there is a lot of 'bad trivia' like this on the site and i am trying to clean it up, since not any statement should be considered trivia. i'd talk to you about this on your talk page PrinceZarbon but your page will not let me leave a message. 02:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Some of that trivia was initially added by my administrator comrades. It's actually more relevant to the article. If you feel the need to remove certain elements, please bring them up before doing so. More than often, you would find that removing huge segments of trivia (even though they may not be to your liking) are actually worthwhile bits of information. - 03:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Just because an admin adds a piece of trivia does not make it worthwhile. as you can see, i cited why i removed those pieces. I have an interest in making this wiki better, and anyone who puts more of a priority on that than patting admins on the back should be able to clean things up. 12:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not liking this harsh tone I'm getting here. Not to be controlling, but we're not "patting" each others backs. It's just a matter of courtesy because what you may not consider trivia, may actually be trivia. Please just remember that what you edit may be reverted because there are members who don't agree with your mentality dear comrade. - 15:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Members of WTO escaped OK, I know some members of the World Trade Organization made their small appearance on the Super 17 Saga of GT years later when Hell opened up with Earth. 21:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Is this a fan term WTO, is it used ANYWHERE? The people on the Daizenshuu EX are mocking you guys. make sure EVERYTHING is factual. AND NO FANMADE TERMS turles shud'nt turles be on the list of known members? 23:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) blog cheack out saiyan srmy on blog and answer it please.A saiyan warrior 23:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) The inclusion of Turles? It's still confusing to me as to why Turles is included here. Besides the fact that he's a Saiyan by descent and wears the common military garb attributed to the Saiyan forces and Frieza's forces, we don't necessarily have any confirmation of Turles being associated with Frieza's military in any way or form. I don't remember Turles associating himself with the Frieza army or even mentioning any form of prior allegiance to Frieza. If anything, he barely even notates knowing the likes of Vegeta and Nappa. I'd reconsider placing Turles in the "Known Members" section unless there's actual confirmation of his placement in this organization, as currently there's no definitive proof of his being aligned, organized, or in association with Frieza or the World/Planet Trade Organization. - 20:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Since when is he a known member? 21:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC)! Bardock: Father of Goku update Since Toobi and Kyabira have been shown, should they be added to members of the organization? 10:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Error Why is this spelled "Planet Trade Organization"? This is clearly spelled wrong on this whole page, as it should be "Organisation". Who ever wrote this was lacking grammar spelling? This should be fixed immediately as spelling errors are not accepted. 23:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, I know you don't realize it, but using the terms "wrong, should be, lacking grammar spelling, error" when referring to regional differences is super prejudice. See the Manual of Style for details on spelling/grammar preferences. The short version is that American English is preferred. 02:24, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well I do not mean to be prejudice, don't get me wrong. I didn't really know there were varients of English to this extent. I though it simply meant the way it was pronounced, not the spelling. So according to the manual of style, it accepts only American English? Seems unsual as many people are from around the world on this site. 00:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's not unusual, it would be unusual if some other English variant were used. There are more users of the English DB Wiki who come from regions where American English is the preferred variant than any other individual variant. This was confirmed years ago by consensus, and more recently using simple IP analysis software. 00:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, well I understand it now. I guess I cannot stand up against the majority of the people lol. Sorry for making a false assumption on my part. 00:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Proper nouns Wouldn't it be "Planet 'T'rade 'O'rganization," seeing as it's the name of a company/team/whatever you wanna call it? :Unfortunately, the organization is never actually named, so this wouldn't be a proper noun. It's like if we referred to McDonald's as an "Irish restaurant with burgers." 02:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I see; I could've swore it was name. Sorry, my mistake. Thank you for informing me.